


For You? Anything

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Nightmare, combeferre is only mentioned, tagged major character death but he doesn't really die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan has a horrible nightmare and Montparnasse comforts them (then decides something else)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You? Anything

Jehan and Montparnasse were walking hand-in-hand down the street. They dropped their lover’s hand to pick a flower from the ground. They tucked it into Montparnasse’s hair and smiled.  
“You give me such wonderful gifts, Little Bird,” Montparnasse grinned.  
Before Jehan had time to respond, someone they’d never seen before had a knife to Montparnasse’s throat. “Thenardier told you you’d pay,” Jehan heard the man whisper as he dragged the knife across Parnasse’s throat.  
Jehan screamed as tears filled his eyes. The man ran away and Parnasse fell to the ground.  
Jehan knelt down beside him and carefully placed his head in their lap, “It’s going to be OK, love. I’m going to call Ferre, and he’ll fix this.”  
They pulled out their cell and dialed Combeferre. They told him what happened and where they were ending with, “Please hurry.”  
Montparnasse reached for Jehan’s hand. Jehan took hold of his hand and used their free hand t stroke his hair, “Ferre will be here soon, you’re going to be OK.”  
“Jehan, my sweet Little Bird,” Montparnasse choked, “I don’t think you’re right about that.”  
“But you have to be,” Jehan sobbed, “We’re going to get married, have a family, and grow old together.”  
“Please, Jehan…promise me you’ll move on…”  
“I—I can’t,” Jehan cried.  
“Please,” Parnasse whispered.  
“OK,” Jehan nodded, “I promise.”  
“Recite something for me?” Montparnasse asked.  
“The Soul selects her own society/Then shuts the door/On her divine majority/Obtrude no more./Unmoved, she notes the chariot’s pausing/At her low gate;/Unmoved, an emperor is kneeling/Upon her mat./I ’ve known her from an ample nation/Choose one;/Then close the valves of her attention /Like stone.” Jehan could barely speak through their tears. Once the poem was over, they saw Montparnasse’s eyes flutter closed.  
“I love you, Little Bird,” he smiled, and heaved his last breath.  
Jehan didn’t have enough time to say what Montparnasse already knew, “I love you, too.”

Jehan’s head shot off their pillow. They screamed as their eyes started pouring tears.  
Montparnasse woke up and turned on the light grabbing his pocket knife off of his nightstand, ready to defend Jehan from an intruder. He looked around and saw no one, but his teary-eyed lover, “What happened, Little Bird?” he asked putting his knife away, “Did you have a nightmare?”  
Jehan nodded, “You died,” they said through their tears, as they rocked back and forth slightly, shaking like a leaf, “You died and I couldn’t—I didn’t get to —I couldn’t stop it or save you,” they stammered.  
Montparnasse wrapped Jehan up in his arms, “It was only a dream, I’m right here, Jehan.”  
Jehan buried their face in Montparnasse’s chest and sobbed, “But it could happen, what if something happens with Monsieur Thenardier, and he has you killed? That’s what happened in my dream, he slit your throat and I couldn’t stop the bleeding long enough for Combeferre to get to you.”  
“It won’t happen, love, I promise,” Montparnasse said, “Look at me.”  
Jehan pulled back to look at him.  
“I’m here, I’m alive, and that isn’t going to change anytime soon,” Parnasse said.  
“Promise?” Jehan sniffled.  
“I promise, my love,” Montparnasse smiled, “Go back to sleep. I don’t have anything to do tomorrow morning, so I’ll be here when you wake again.”  
Jehan nodded and they both lied back down. Jehan got as close to Parnasse as they physically could. They could hear his heart beating and let it lull them to sleep.  
Montparnasse didn’t find sleep again so easily; he was awake thinking about Jehan’s nightmare.  
The morning came and Jehan woke up wrapped in Montparnasse’s arms. Once they saw that Montparnasse was awake as well, they pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “I’m sorry for waking you last night, Chaton.”  
“Jehan…we need to talk about something,” Montparnasse sighed.  
“You’re breaking up with me aren’t you?” Jehan asked trying to hide how hurt they were.  
“No! Not at all, love,” Montparnasse assured them.  
“Then what…”  
“I’ve been thinking, and I’m going to quit Thenardier’s gang,” Montparnasse told them.  
“Isn’t that dangerous?” Jehan asked.  
“No,” Parnasse smiled, “I’ll just tell him that I’ve decided to settle down. He let another member off for that…his name was…Joseph, I believe. I only knew him for a few weeks.”  
“Why are you quitting?” Jehan mumbled, “Is it because of me, Monty?”  
“My being in that gang scares you so, enough to give you horrific nightmares.”  
“Would you really do that…for me?” Jehan blushed.  
“For you, my dear Jehan, I’d do anything,” Montparnasse smiled, pulling them closer.  
Jehan pressed their face into Mont’s shoulder, “Thank you,” they said through their tears.  
“I love you, Little Bird.”  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
